A Star-Crossed Hero
by IraPoco-n
Summary: Alfred Jones and his brother Matthew Williams have lived for as long as they can remember in a trafficking business. They escape, but are now seperated. In what seemed like a miracle, a kind stranger comes to Alfred's aid, unknown to him that this event will spark a future laden in misfortune. (Rated T but contains questionable topics, please read at your own discretion.)
1. Beginnings

**[A/N** : **Hi I'm back! More than a year has passed since my absence :o But here I am! And this time I'm making sure I don't give up midway! For this fic, I have 7 parts done so far in total, to make it easier to post new parts regularly. This is a multi-ship fic, and you can request for ship moments when they're open! I hope you enjoy reading, and please rate and review! I love to read what you guys have to say~]**

[That being said, this fanfic contains gore, elements of cannibalism, and depicts child rape as well as forced prostitution (At least in the earlier chapters). Read at your own discretion. For now, it's rated T, but if that's not right, please tell me in the comment section, don't report *u* I've already had issues with elicense copyrighting my Hetalian Jet English Subtitle video on Youtube. (Every one that I know of has been flagged). If you are troubled by such topics, don't read. If you aren't however, please feel free to read! Uwu~]

Part 1-

{Alfred POV}

"Mattie?"

"Mattie, are you there?"

"My... I'm bleeding... My stomach... I can't see." A frail and cold hand clasped mine gently.  
"I'm sorry Alfred... I'll be more careful next time." -  
The noise of the rowdy crowd deafened my already bleeding ears. Mattie lapped at the blood painting my left ear as he placed a loving hand on my hip, the other on my back. My saliva drabbled mindlessly onto his chin. I panted, skittering over his slippery body and planting a wet and breathless but painful kiss on his bruised lips. "I-I love you...", I uttered out meaninglessly to my twin brother. Mattie says something, but all I hear is an oceanic rumbling, so I helplessly gaze into his sorrowful eyes that tell an endless story of hardship.

Suddenly, a sharp stabbing pain attacks my lower torso and my eyes roll backwards so much that I can practically see my brains. The audience cries out in an uproar. One woman takes a long sip of her drink as part of her bet. Mattie sharply pulls my head towards him so that now my face is buried in his chest. I'm supposing that he doesn't want me to look. I don't have to either way though. It's Papa's signature army knife. He made sure that I knew by heart the way each groove in it pierced and sliced my worthless skin. Every time he would use it I was convinced that this was the very last time, that my body would waste away and my heart would finally choke on the string of suffering that fate bound around it.

But in my heart, I know Papa loves me. He loves Mattie too. He loves the girls as well, maybe a little more. If he didn't, why would he treat me us like this? Papa told us that we're spawns of Satan and that he's punishing our souls so that they can leave our bodies, and then we'll be pure. He said that when we're pure he'll give us anything we want and that we'll all be a loving family. Papa isn't my real father. I don't know who is, and I only remember one glimpse of my mother. I always hoped that Papa would be the daddy I never had and that we could do all the things that the kids on the Other Side do. Of course, I believe him sincerely, like everyone else does. But something that I can't keep quiet tugging at the strings of my heart has the slightest doubt otherwise.

* * *

My eyes snap open in the middle of the dead night. I feel like a skeleton, something that doesn't need sleep, but is without real life. I'm often very tired, but more in a weary way. My worries and anxiousness frequently wake my mind up during night. Tonight it's serene, and peaceful. I sit up and breath in the fresh air of solitude as I gaze up at a swallow who seems like he can't sleep any more than I can.

Mattie's curled up in the fetal position sucking on his thumb just like he did when we were smaller. He's my twin brother even if we have different surnames and no one seems to be able to tell us apart, but to me we merely share a similar face. I feel like I'm peering through a mirror to an alternate universe when I look at him. He's rather fragile and skinny, almost as if he'd break if you touched him. He also has this weird habit of carrying a stuffed bear everywhere with him. I see him have regular conversations with it everyday, but the bear creeps me out. I swear it stares at me behind my back and calculates my every move, almost as if he were alive.

Every time Papa sends me to another culthouse to please new strangers, either Mattie or Amelia rides along with me, depending on if the clients like it straight like a stick or a circle. It doesn't matter either way because I'm still straight. They say that we three have the right sizes for each other and look "cute" together. No one calls me cute except for when I'm performing, so I try my best each time. Mattie is always gentle, and Amelia is sort of rowdy and isn't the best at performing, but everyone orders her because she's rather pretty and has a large bust for a 13 year old.

My daily life aside, sometimes my thoughts wander over to my mother. I don't remember her and have never seen her, except for maybe half a glimpse or two. Was she kind? Selfish? Poor? Rich? Young? Or an old hag? Papa told me that if I always keep doing well, he can take me to see Mother. Sometimes, when he's hurting me again, I don't believe him at all, but it's much easier and painless to just trust in him and hope, rather than not and despair.

(Yeah...on second thought... maybe this shouldn't be rated T o_o. Please tell me if I should change it to M! It's just that while I'm fairly young, I'm very used to these sort of questionable topics. I'm not disturbed easily ^o^)


	2. Muses of Possibility

**[A/N: Second chappie up :3 The second part in this chapter is a little bit more on the gruesome side but bear with me ^o^ The rating will be further considered to be changed to M when I get back, thank you to those who helped point it out.]**

 **Also, as a side note, I would like to make song recommendations for when you are reading. For this chapter I highly suggest "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry" by kikuo. I know it's Vocaloid, but if you haven't heard it yet, I say give it a go! It quite matches this section nicely~ The lyrics are a little strange though so be warned~**

* * *

{Matthew POV}

I rub my eyes groggily, still half-asleep from my disturbing slumber. I instinctively scan the dark shack for Alfred. He's nowhere in sight. My heart races senselessly as I attempt to gather my thoughts. By now, my logical mind has taken over and I lose the brief shock. This torturing process repeats with no end everyday.

I dreamed of a sort of apocalypse. Such a scene where the sky bled vibrant red, painting the atmosphere as it dripped like a blanket over our world. I could barely see Al; he was so far away. He waved enthusiastically to me, which only served to fuel my worries. He was wearing this strange, pure white robe to my sheer astonishment. It was so unlike anything we'd ever worn, what with our dirty and matted hueless outfits. Amelia shocked me just as much. She was wearing a pleated skirt and a very practical jacket. She blew a kiss to me. Only until I turned around did I realize the Master stood behind me. He glared down disapprovingly of me with his fiery, icy cold bullet holes of eyes. When I glanced forward again, a girl with long pigtails and a kind face I'd never seen the likes of before seemed to beckon me over to her. All of these people stared at me, with their melting gazes. I was sweating profusely. Was I supposed to make a choice? Suddenly the sky turned completely bloodstained and when I looked at them again, they changed colour and they formed large holes on their faces where their eyes should be. They gathered all around me, drawing closer and closer. It was like a twisted witch hunt. It was wrong. Something was very, very wrong, and I felt a sudden stab of anguish impale me. My vision doubled and I twisted my head upwards almost to the point of cracking when I saw Al with his signature grin wielding a sword. A sword that pierced my chest straight through.

I often worry about whether I worry too much about Al. Ha! It seems ridiculous even to me, but that doesn't stop my mind from pacing back and forth infinitely. I wonder if everyone feels like this. Why would anyone want to keep living if their life was nothing more than to be used as a toy and to worry, and worry, and worry? I've worried so much I've lost my grasp on its meaning.

* * *

{Alfred POV}

My body is bruised all over and covered with scratches and piss. It reeks of blood and the stench almost chokes me even if it's also coming up my throat. I lay face down on the hard, uneven rock floor. I can't open my right eye. Papa had beat me again with his whip.

"Your body is so ugly and disfigured like a savage. You smell like shit and dirt. Your mother is a whore just like you!" is what he shouted at my already dying ears with. Heavy tears start to drizzle out of my eyes much to my despair. My mind is a tangled mess of anguish, embarrassment, and pure anger. It takes every ounce of my willpower to refrain from grabbing the metal baseball bat sitting in the corner and killing my captor with it. The only reason I won't is because I know that he's much stronger than me and could snap my neck right now if he wanted to. I've seen him do it before. The sight of a fresh carcass lying right in front of me had burned into my memory for life.

Papa finally leaves the shack. I guess he got disinterested with me. He frequently changes partners so he doesn't grow bored. He was always somewhat unpredictable and unreadable.

I wipe off my remaining tears but end up smearing blood over my face. My anger has not simmered down, but instead is boiling over. I'm not sure if I've ever hated Papa this much before. No, I shouldn't call him Papa. But if I don't, then I don't have anything to call him. I peer outside through the small and rigged window on the wooden wall. I start to imagine the sort of things Other Side kids do in their everyday lives, fueling my fire with jealousy. I rarely see them so sometimes I question their existence, but by now I'm pretty sure they're real. Why do they wear such fancy clothes and carry these bags full of heavy, unknown things? Why are they so happy and carefree? Don't they know that a predator and his prey live just around the corner?

As I paint these images in my head, a certain very naughty, horrid, evil, but exciting thought strikes me. What if… I were to runaway? A sly smile crosses my face. I know that such an act is unforgivable and should be punished with death, but I can't help but at least play with the possibility.


	3. Escape

**[A/N: I will try to do daily updates, yay ^u^ I am changing the rating. And sorry for such short chapters! I just try to seperate my story into bits with a nice little ending for each, and they end up like that.**

 **For this chappie, I picked the "Escape of the Salmhofer the Witch" by mothy.**

 **I am taking song requests! If you think a certain song matches the mood of the story I can add it here!**

* * *

{Alfred POV} Tonight is the night. The night that clutches my destiny. This will probably be the only chance I'll ever get, since Papa is leaving the door unlocked so that by the time the yearly Inspectors come he can let in fresh air to cover the stench of rotting corpses and severed limbs. I withdraw a sharp breath and lie in wait crouched like a prowling lion. Matt is taking longer than I expected. If he doesn't show up behind Papa's room door in one minute I'll have to leave without him, which is unthinkable. I would never forgive myself for abandoning my brother. I furrow my brow in concentration. That wimp better show up in forty seconds or I'll grill him.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Fifteen sec— "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry if you I made you panic." Mattie dashes clumsily towards me but trips and slides into my hiding spot.

"Shh…," I put a finger on Mattie's lips. "If he knew about our plan, you know he wouldn't hesitate to kill us." Mattie whimpers helplessly and clutches his scraggy stuffed bear tight.

The door to Outside is just around the next corner. I check for any sounds of movement or action. None. Grabbing Mattie's arm, I skid over the wooden floors that feel strange on my feet and reach out for the door.

There it is. This is it. This is the moment I've waited for for two weeks. Two weeks of meticulous planning, sly thinking, and lying. I only told Mattie about it yesterday. "Tha–That's unthinkable! I can't do that!", he said with a pained face to me. I just gave him a disapproving look.

For some reason, I hesitate. I'm almost scared to touch the doorknob— What, scared? No I'm never scared! My mind refuses to believe it. But, that's the only way I can truly put it. Mattie gives me a confused look and shakes his head. Agonizing seconds tick by as the clock's noises seem to get blisteringly louder and more obnoxious. I look back at the dark and unfriendly building I had been kept cooped up in for 12 years. The blackness of the halls swallowed my courage. Tearing my gaze away from my childhood, I muster up the last of my willpower and push open the door to freedom.

I don't know how it happened. All I remember is that guards sprang out like frogs on their lean legs from the bushes and attacked us. Their spears and guns pointed right at our chests. My heart almost burst out of me out in fright and my mind shut down. I instinctively leapt into the neighboring forest desperately scouring for a tree root to take refuge in, without even pausing to think about Mattie. I scraped my head so many times I lost count, and my foot started bleeding without me even noticing it. I ran and ran and ran for what seemed like centuries. I then finally discovered a root to hide in, to my relief. It was pitch black Outside, and just then I rammed headfirst into something rough and scraggy. My head spun and my consciousness drowned into the flood filling my brain, and everything went black. I must have ran into the tree by mistake and passed out.

By now, the beginning of the sun's rays are peaking out over the horizon, bathing the landscape in its glorious yellow. It's early morning, and the birds have woken up to sing their signature melodies. The joyous mood carried by the songs put me at peace, and I can finally think clearly again. I shift out of my sleeping spot to wake up Mattie.

Wait.

Mattie.

Mattie! He's not here! I let out a ghastly scream that sets the environment off balance, and the birds squawk, flying away in fright. I must have left him back at the open field! Tears start to gush out my eyes and I hide my face in my knees. I cry and cry, louder and faster, until I my eyes practically rust. I feel like killing myself. I'll never forgive myself for being the true coward and abandoning my own brother when he needed me most.

"Hey… Are you alright there? You're literally a bloody mess."

My tears stop in their tracks and I hiccup a little. I slowly lift my head up and lay witness to the greenest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. They were filled with an earnest aura and held a ring a dignity. This unknown stranger stretched a hand out to me and smiled warmly.

"Let me take you home. After you get a good scrubbing, you can tell me all about it."


	4. New World Order

**[A/N: Sorry for such short chapters! I only ever write at night... Anyway, as always, feedback is welcome!]**

* * *

Tonight is the night. The night that clutches my destiny. This will probably be the only chance I'll ever get, since Papa is leaving the door unlocked so that by the time the yearly Inspectors come he can let in fresh air to cover the stench of rotting corpses and severed limbs. I withdraw a sharp breath and lie in wait crouched like a prowling lion. Matt is taking longer than I expected. If he doesn't show up behind Papa's room door in one minute I'll have to leave without him, which is unthinkable. I would never forgive myself for abandoning my brother. I furrowed my brow in concentration. That wimp better show up in forty seconds or I'll grill him.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Fifteen sec— "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry if you I made you panic." Mattie dashes clumsily towards me but trips and slides into my hiding spot.

"Shh…," I put a finger on Mattie's lips. "If he knew about our plan, you know he wouldn't hesitate to kill us." Mattie whimpers helplessly and clutches his scraggy stuffed bear tight.

The door to Outside is just around the next corner. I check for any sounds of movement or action. None. Grabbing Mattie's arm, I skid over the wooden floors that feel strange on my feet and reach out for the door.

There it is. This is it. This is the moment I've waited for for two weeks. Two weeks of meticulous planning, sly thinking, and lying. I only told Mattie about it yesterday. "Tha–That's unthinkable! I can't do that!", he said with a pained face to me. I just gave him a disapproving look.

For some reason, I hesitate. I'm almost scared to touch the doorknob— What, scared? No I'm never scared! My mind refuses to believe it. But, that's the only way I can truly put it. Mattie gives me a confused look and shakes his head. Agonizing seconds tick by as the clock's noises seem to get blisteringly louder and more obnoxious. I look back at the dark and unfriendly building I had been kept cooped up in for 12 years. The blackness of the halls swallowed my courage. Tearing my gaze away from my childhood, I muster up the last of my willpower and push open the door to freedom.

I don't know how it happened. All I remember is that guards sprang out like frogs on their lean legs from the bushes and attacked us. Their spears and guns pointed right at our chests. My heart almost burst out of me out in fright and my mind shut down. I instinctively leapt into the neighboring forest desperately scouring for a tree root to take refuge in, without even pausing to think about Mattie. I scraped my head so many times I lost count, and my foot started bleeding without me even noticing it. I ran and ran and ran for what seemed like centuries. I then finally discovered a root to hide in, to my relief. It was pitch black Outside, and just then I rammed headfirst into something rough and scraggy. My head spun and my consciousness drowned into the flood filling my brain, and everything went black. I must have ran into the tree by mistake and passed out.

By now, the beginning of the sun's rays are peaking out over the horizon, bathing the landscape in its glorious yellow. It's early morning, and the birds have woken up to sing their signature melodies. The joyous mood carried by the songs put me at peace, and I can finally think clearly again. I shift out of my sleeping spot to wake up Mattie.

Wait.

Mattie.

Mattie! He's not here! I let out a ghastly scream that sets the environment off balance, and the birds squawk, flying away in fright. I must have left him back at the open field! Tears start to gush out my eyes and I hide my face in my knees. I cry and cry, louder and faster, until I my eyes practically rust. I feel like killing myself. I'll never forgive myself for being the true coward and abandoning my own brother when he needed me most.

"Hey… Are you alright there? You're literally a bloody mess."

My tears stop in their tracks and I hiccup a little. I slowly lift my head up and lay witness to the greenest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. They were filled with an earnest aura and held a ring a dignity. This unknown stranger stretched a hand out to me and smiled warmly.

"Let me take you home. After you get a good scrubbing, you can tell me all about it."

~*-vvv-*~


	5. Arthur

**[A/N: I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter :D I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chappy's song is Superhero, sung by Kagamine Len (which to me is a rather sad song ^^).**

* * *

I barely considered this stranger's offer in my mindless state. I unconsciously took his large hand and let him lead me through the maze-like woods.

"Say… Where do you come from, little boy?," he asked me.

I carefully consider what I should say. After all, what if this man was a wanted axe murderer or something?! "I… am a runaway." I finally decide on. "My Papa can't take care of me."

He looked at me curiously and loosened his grip on my hand. "What exactly, do you mean?"

I decide not to answer and change the subject. "I can't find my brother." I stare hard at the ground, as if it was its fault.

The man stayed quiet. Just when I thought of saying something else he finally spoke. "I'll do what I can, to find your brother."

By now I'm pretty sure that I can trust him. He seems kind enough, and his words sounded sincere. I also, in a strange way, pitied him. When I locked gazes with him, there was something about his eyes that struck me. Beneath the brilliant shades of green and the whites, there lied something odd. Loneliness. And fire. That's all I could decode, but I feel like something's missing. For now though, I need food, a bath, and a home, knowingly placing my fate in his warm hands.

Another bucket of water splashes onto my head. My body's covered in these soft, playful bubbles. The water's a bit cold, but it's much warmer than the scum I had to wash in back at the House. The bubbles keep tickling my neck in a funny way and I can't help but giggle.

He starts to wash the area around my arse, but he tears his hand away in surprise. I stare at him, confused. His face is troubled and he asks me, "Did your Papa treat you well?"

That's the question I dread. Not having a clue what's the correct answer, I hang my head low and say, "Yes."

He furrows his brows and simply turns away, possibly to hide his expression.

"Stop fidgeting you git! I can't wash your cowlick when you wiggle like that!", the Man exclaims, running his hands all over and through my tangled hair. Suddenly he grabs a piece of my hair (I guess that's the thing he calls a "cowlick") and I freeze. A weird sensation travels down my body, making me a little lightheaded. He gives me a quizzical expression and keeps tugging my cowlick much to my dismay. My head rocks back and forth and the sensations get stronger. Just when I think I'm about to go crazy, without warning he lets go of my hair.

"You look flustered and your face is red! Did I do something wrong?"

I just glare at the floor. To be honest, I'm kind of mad he let go.

"You can spend tonight here. It won't be cold, and the bed's quite comfy too." He pats my back and opens the door. My eyes widen at the ridiculous sight. The room is huge, maybe four times bigger than my shack. There's a big bed like Papa's right in the middle and actual sheets blanketing them. I can't stop my heart from leaping with my legs and I tumble onto the bed in triumph. The Man smiles warmly at me, but his eyes still look somewhat dark.

"You know…" He pauses to cough. "If you have nowhere to return to, you can live here with me. I mean, I'm not lonely or anything! Absolutely not! I just think you should at least be allowed the option!" He crosses his arms once a again in defiance. I don't think I'll ever understand this guy.

"Really?" I ask with growing curiosity. My heart starts to warm up, and I get a strange feeling I've never felt before. A sort of sensation where my life's burdens seem to fall upwards off my shoulders. A sort of feeling where I feel like I'm not alone anymore.

He kneels down to better match my height. "Of course.", he says soothingly. "But come to think of it, you haven't told me your name yet. What are you called, little one?"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones is my name." Just saying my name feels like my heart is breaking. I realize I haven't said it in so long, I'd almost forgotten I'd had one. Now that it's done and over with though, it relieves me. This kind, gentle stranger, is more than a stranger to me. He's almost like… A big brother. I've never had a big brother figure to look up to. When I grow up, I want to become like him, rescuing those in need.

A hero.

"Um…sir… I have a question." I say meekly.

"What is your inquiry?", He replies. I don't know what 'inquiry' means, but I guess it has something to do with questions.

"Since you took me in, fed me, bathed me, and gave me a place to sleep, in other words, a *home*, can I call you Big Brother from now on? You're so cool! You're my role model!" I jump enthusiastically on the fluffy bed.

His eyes widen and suddenly he looks so innocent. "Me… a big brother? No one's ever really, seen me that way…" His gaze falters and falls on the open window by the side of the bed. He appears to be in a daze, as if he were recalling old memories. All of a sudden he casts his eyes downwards, which are now shaded by his blonde hair. "I'm not someone you should look up to as an example."

He then turns his head up again. "You can just call me… Arthur. Arthur is fine, really."

I smile wide and genuinely. "Okay, Arthur!" I jump off the bed and give him the best big hug I can with my short and skinny arms.

He's stunned, and doesn't move a muscle, but then embraces me happily. "It's past bedtime for both you and I, you know." Arthur kisses me on the forehead. "Good night, Alfred." He turns and walks swiftly but softly out of the room– MY room– and closes the door behind him. I twist my head up to see the view out of this window. It's blissful solitude. Right now, I wish this moment would never end, but time ignores my inner plea. I close my eyes, afraid that the blackness will swallow me, but bear it to my utmost willpower. Because that's the sort of feat me, future hero of the world, will need to overcome.


	6. A Happy Interlude

**[** **A/N:** **So I have another part done! As always, I love reading your feedback! For this chapter, I recommend listening to the song 'Golden Time' by Sukima Switch while reading ^w^ The song brings hidden feels out for me. By the way, it's from Fullmetal Alchemist, just in case you didn't know, which is actually a good anime, compared to most I've tried ^^]**

* * *

I lazily flop onto my stomach, not wanting to get out of bed. I cover my ears with my pillows to drown out the drone of Arthur's funny accent calling me down to eat. I'm so tired… I only need… 10 more hours…

"Alfred! If you don't show up in 10 seconds there's no breakfast for you!"

I can just picture him in an apron waving a frying pan around. The thought makes me snicker, which kind of wakes my brain up a little. I'm actually not even that tired by now but I'm going to pretend I'm still sleeping, just to annoy Arthur. I chuckle into my pillow smugly.

Arthur storms up the stairs. He swings back the door and picks me right up from my bed. "H-Hey, watch it! I'm sensitive on my belly!"

He just laughs. That merry voice has lost all of yesterday night's dark undertone. He puts me down but I lose my balance and fall right on my bottom. "Come on, today's special is eggs!" He nudges my back in a friendly way. I scramble to my feet and follow him down the steps.

When I get to the table though, I can't recognize what's being served. I can feel my normally large appetite level deplete. There's just some black, crusty stuff dirtying the fancy lace tablecloth.

"Go ahead!" Arthur pokes me with his cooking spoon. His face is very determined, and he seems to be constantly reassuring himself under his breath.

I sit down at one of two chairs placed at the table. The food really does appear grotesque. I take a deep breath and place a forkful of the charcoal-like substance into my mouth. And… big surprise… it literally does taste like charcoal.

"Would you like a second?" Arthur's bubbling with enthusiasm now and I can practically see stars of anticipation in his eyes. He looks so innocent, so much like a child wanting to be praised. I can't make him feel bad…

"Uh, sure! It's, uh, really good! Tastes just like char– I mean, actually, nevermind!" I wave my hands frantically in front of me.

Arthur looks at me with a puzzled expression, but it quickly melts into a face of satisfaction. "Here you go~" He places another unrecognizable mound of nothingness on my plate. I sigh. This is going to be a long morning.

* * *

After breakfast, I decide to walk around town and explore. After visiting a restaurant and a hot bath, I prepare to return home. Along the way though, I run face-first into a surprising sight. Several dozens of kids are loudly romping around and playing at some sort of park-like place. The area is fenced around, probably to keep out snoopers. Is this another culthouse?! But something's different… These kids have nice clothes, and their Masters aren't attacking them, but look as if they are watching out for them…

My face is plastered into the fence, struck with awe. Even stranger, they all look… happy? I can't tear myself away from the amazing sight. I've pressed my eye onto one of the small crevices between the wood as much as I could.

Suddenly, a girl with tanned skin and a blue dress makes eye contact with me. I leap away from the fence. She looks just about as shocked and confused as I am. I glance up at her again, and notice how different she is from most of the Outsiders. Most of them look kind of like Arthur (just minus the eyebrows). I'd never seen someone with that sort of dark skin before. It interested me.

"Um… I haven't seen you around here…!", she wails nervously, kneading her hands into a knot.

"I'm Alfred! Future hero of the world at your service! What're you called?" I spoke eagerly, jumping at the chance to finally say the words I'd reciting in my head for so long.

"I-I'm Michelle…" She pauses midway to swallow. "I know everybody here, so it was somewhat of a large surprise to see someone I don't know of."

"Well everybody'll know me soon!" I flashed a huge smile. "But, what is this place? I thought ya'll were part of another culthouse, but I guess not… hehe."

"C-Culthouse?! What are you saying… I don't really understand but, this is a school." Michelle waves her hands passively in front of her.

"School! Wow, it looks cool! I bet I'll become a cooler person if I go! Can I? Please? If your Master will let me that is." I'm practically bouncing in circles. I can just imagine Arthur being proud of me! I squeal inwardly.

"Those aren't "Masters" or whatever the heck that is! Those are teachers! And sure, I guess… All you need to do really is arrange for registration with the Principal. But everyone just calls him Grandpa Rome. If you don't get why, you'll see soon." She sighs and studies her palms.

"Thanksies Michelle! Have a nice day!" I dash so fast towards home I almost feel like I'm a bullet. I can't wait to tell Arthur about this! I'm going to use all the fancy words Michelle used. Maybe Arthur will notice, and praise me!

"All you need to do is sign the paper~! And also, can I have a nibble of that cookie you have in your satchel? I'm rather hungry~ I'm old, after all! Isn't it right to indulge in life's joys in your last days?"

"No, don't be daft! What sort of bloody principal are you? All you are is a lazy quack!"

"Ooh, burn! Take pity on me, my lad. You still have some sixty years and a five more give or take! Are you sure you're the boy's legal guardian? You look rather young, but you yap as much as my deceased grandmother." Principal Rome swiveled around in his chair. He gave a smug half-smile and winked. "Sometimes I can still hear her nagging away about the proper way to raise my own grandkids."

Arthur stood up sharply and almost knocked his chair over. "You really lean in that direction, don't you? Well I'll have you know that I am the esteemed Arthur Kirkland, the current esquire of the Kirkland estate! What a nerve you have, to choose to battle with such a person like me!"

I only half-listened to the sport of wit-battling adults seem to take pleasure in as my eyelids gradually grew heavy. Soon I was off in my own dreamland, musing about things like ice cream and hamburgers, my new favourite food, which I tried from the town restaurant earlier. The cook's name was Francis, and he didn't seem overjoyed to sell something so "common and over-rated." Arthur told me he was a "jaunty little wanker." I realize now, that Arthur's actually the best person I've ever met. He gave me food, a home, a reason to stay alive, and love. He's a living miracle. I dream of a perfect world where there's nobody but me and Arthur. A world where there's no one to disrupt us. The two of us having a friendly tea party, which he so adores. If only such a wonderful thing existed. If only.


	7. Birthdays

**[A/N: Halloween's almost here folks! I'm pretty psyched to wear my No-Fance costume at school tomorrow :DD Anyway, I'm not going to waste your time anymore! Here's the next chappie ^w^**

 **PS: Do you guys like how it's going so far? I'd like to know if there's something you'd like to happen in later chapters!**

* * *

I've been living here with Arthur for about a month, give or take. I found out that he goes to school too, like me. It awed me at how someone that much bigger and greater than me still had to follow orders. I rarely see him on school days though, because unlike me, he's in highschool. A first year there, while I'm in middle school. He's rather smart, an obvious fact plastered all over his report cards. He's on the honour roll and is also the head of the student council. Whatever that is. I've waited outside the council room before when Arthur's meeting went overtime. All it sounds like is a bunch of angry goats and llamas bickering over whether ale or wine is better and the what not.

When I'm not waiting on him while he's at meetings though, sometimes I visit him at the lunch break. He sits with a rather strange gang. There's one kid I can't tell is a girl or a boy ((He(She?) has a high voice, so sometimes I think he's a girl, but everyone calls him a 'he', but then…)), a giant who wears a scarf 24/7 even if it's practically summer (Like really, dude?), and a guy with a stubble on his chin of whom the girls are always fawning over (who I later recognized as Francis the Cook). Other times, a short Japanese boy eats with them, but he's typically hanging out with some ditzy Italian and a frightening German guy who looks more like a boxer than a student.

I always walk home with Arthur. Most times he just silently walks beside me with a solemn look on his face. Other times he'll grasp my hand and tell me fascinating stories. Today is one of those solemn days. His eyes are fixed forward and never falter, and his footsteps are like a soldiers. I have the distinct feeling something's bothering him, so I keep the silence intact the whole way, even if I'm bubbling with things to say.

It's been six months and I still haven't found Mattie. Arthur filed a police report for him a while back but the police said there weren't any records of a twin named "Matthew Williams" ever even existing. I'm assuming I'm the same. I know I have Arthur and he's a really great and loving guy, but I can't help but feel a hole being borne into my stomach with Mattie gone. I asked Arthur about him the other day, during supper.

"Arthur?" I had put down my fork and toyed with my napkin.

"What is it?" He asked without looking up from his plate. "You're eating my food one way or the other."

"No, it's not that! It's about Mattie!" I banged on the table with my fork.

"That is mahogany, you git!" Arthur's eyes bugged out and he flailed his arms around like a spider.

I ignored him. "What do you think happened to him?" I asked, kind of quietly.

Arthur sat back down and gave it a thought. "Well, I hate to break this to you since you're so young…"

I hated when people thought I was "too young" for something. I stuck out my lip and pouted. "I want to know!"

"I think he's dead."

I blinked in disbelief. "What?! Dead?! B-But…!", I sputtered.

"You were the one who asked. No one's seen any sign of him. I'm sorry, but it's likely he's dead." Arthur folded his hands delicately onto his lap and took another sip of his hot tea.

I still grimace, thinking about that conversation. It never occurred to me that he might not even be alive. But still, how could Arthur just assume that? That's so mean… Even worse, he has a point.

I have no idea when I was born. I was never told since it was considered useless information. Now that I know that people celebrate the day they gain another year of age, I'm itching to find out. Naturally, I asked Arthur. But he only told me that there's simply no way to know because of my lack of a birth certificate. He had told me that in two days (today), it would be his birthday. Today I asked him, "How old are you going to be?"

"Old enough." He said. "16. Everyone of those old bloody gits think I don't understand life, what with my 'attitude'. Hell no. I have so much wisdom I may as well have been living for millenniums." He patted his chest heartily, filled with pride once again.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You could always just make up your own birthday, you know. Pick a day that's special to you. You're lucky, you get to choose from 365 different days while the rest of us are stuck with what's on the certificates." He smiled warmly yet brightly at me.

I eyed his calendar carefully, not wanting to make a lousy choice. Should I put it in April, Arthur's month? Or August, when it's summer, my favourite season? I was at a loss as more and more dates swarmed into my head, none of them seeming "special" enough to able to hold the grand title of "Alfred's Birthday".

"Can I choose some other time? It's too confusing, I can't pick…"

"Of course. When you do, tell me and I'll mark it on the calendar. Then we can have special little parties on those days, just for you." Arthur smiled and patted my head.

My heart swelled, hearing his generous words. I never had someone care so much about me…

I ran up and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. He's always a little awkward with hugs, but he embraces me anyway.

Staring right into his shirt, a recurring feeling attacks me. It only ghosts past my mind but I can feel it strongly each time. I love Arthur, he loves me, and I'll never, ever, let him go.


End file.
